elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thalmor Justiciar (Skyrim)
Thalmor Justiciars are roving groups of Thalmor who are occasionally met while traveling the roads. They consist of both mages and soldiers, but all share the name Thalmor Justiciar. They are led by Ondolemar.Dialogue with Ondolemar Should the Dragonborn converse with the Justiciar, they will have the option of saying whether or not they worship Talos. If they say that they do, the Justiciar will immediately turn hostile. Should they remain neutral on the subject, the Thalmor will assume the Dragonborn is hiding the fact that they are cooperating with the worship of Talos and turn hostile. The only way to avoid combat is to cancel conversation if things are turning accusational, or to exclaim a dislike for Talos. If the Dragonborn enters conversation with a Thalmor Justiciar twice, the second conversation will always end with the Justiciar deciding to attack the Dragonborn, regardless of the dialogue option chosen. Background Agents of the high elven Aldmeri Dominion are known as Thalmor. After the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, they've been authorized by the Empire to maintain an embassy in Skyrim, and have been known to secretly capture and imprison any Nords who question their doctrines or beliefs.Loading Screens (Skyrim) The Justiciars were sent to Skyrim to enforce the White-Gold Concordat and make sure that the Empire doesn't break it again. Dialogue between Thalmor Justiciars and Ondolemar Not all Thalmor in Skyrim are equal in station, or purpose. In fact, there is one group in particular that operates secretly, in the shadows — watching and waiting for those Nords who break the law, and continue their worship of Talos. These are the Justiciars, and it is their job to enforce the Talos ban of the White-Gold Concordat. During the Skyrim Civil War, the Thalmor have a tangible presence in cities in which the Empire has the most secure foothold. Some claim these Thalmor have far too much influence over the Empire and Imperial loyal Jarls.Flight from the Thalmor Secretly, they have been instigating conflict between the Empire and the rebel Stormcloaks, directly interfering only in certain instances to keep the Skyrim Civil War going.Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak Escorting prisoners Justiciars may occasionally be escorting a Nord, presumably a Talos worshipper. The prisoner may be freed by starting a dialogue, which also allows for trading items. The Justiciars will immediately become hostile towards the Dragonborn, the prisoner, and any followers. Killing the Justiciars after they become hostile does not gain a bounty. After the Justiciars are dead, the freed prisoner will make his way to Windhelm. Thalmor Justiciars can be sent to kill the Dragonborn. This will start to happen when the Dragonborn has completed the quest "Diplomatic Immunity." They can also be sent if the Dragonborn has attacked Northwatch Keep or if the Dragonborn has attacked Thalmor justiciars roaming Skyrim. They may also attack the Dragonborn after Ancano is killed during The Eye of Magnus. Prior to the completion of these quests, only the "assassin" squads sent specifically to hunt the Dragonborn will be hostile on sight; regular Thalmor squads will initially be neutral to the Dragonborn. Behavior Thalmor Justiciars often travel in small groups. During lower level they often can be seen wearing Elven armor or Elven light armor and using iron weapons, but at higher levels they equip glass armor and weapons. The mages always wear hooded Thalmor robes. If hostile, they will quickly attack the Dragonborn with their weapons and often fire spells. The mages will then support the soldiers from behind with shock and fire spells. They may prove difficult to defeat due to their numbers and surrounding of the Dragonborn during combat. Dialogue Dialogue with a Thalmor Patrol. "You're interfering with official Thalmor business." Who are you? "I am a Thalmor Justiciar on important business that you are interfering with." (The "What's wrong with worshipping Talos?" line is also stated here as a dialogue option) :Who are the Thalmor? "We are special envoys of the Aldmeri Dominion, the rightful rulers of Tamriel. If you'd like I can show you why. If you're smart you'll walk away." :What are you doing in Skyrim? "We're making sure your Emperor wasn't lying to his elven masters when he agreed the Empire would give up false gods and foolish beliefs. Now go away." (At this point the conversation is ended, upon approaching a Justiciar again, the conversation continues as follows) Do all Thalmor have such high opinions of themselves? "That we are superior to men is an established fact. For example, take this belief in Talos. The "ninth" divine. Heh. Certainly you don't believe such things? Or perhaps there is something you'd like to confess?" What's wrong with worshipping Talos? "It's immoral to worship a man. And it's also illegal. A faithful Imperial citizen would know that. Perhaps there's something you wish to confess?" :You got me. I believe in Talos. "And so, you will die a heretic's death." :I can worship anyone I want. "Incorrect. You can worship whatever gods you like. But Talos is a man, and only a heretic would think otherwise... And so, you will die a heretic's death." :(Remain silent) "I don't like you... I think you're a heretic. And so, you will die a heretic's death." (At this point the conversation is ended and the Justiciars will engage in combat) Dialogue with a Thalmor Patrol escorting a Talos worshipper. (The above-mentioned dialogue also appears with these soldiers, so it is left out in this conversation) "You're interfering with official Thalmor business." What are you doing? "Taking this man to be interrogated." :What right do you have to drag people away like this? "By Imperial Law banning Talos, we have the right to do whatever we want. And now you'll walk away, if you know what's good for you." (At this point the conversation is ended, upon approaching a Justiciar again, the conversation continues as follows) Where are you taking your prisoner? "That is none of your concern." :What has he done? "He has knowledge of a cult of Talos. He will tell us what we need to know, or he will die. The choice is his. Now, get out of my way." Quotes *"Behold, the future! Behold, the Thalmor!" *"Foolish human! Your time is at its end!" *"Nord beast! Both your life and your lands are now forfeit!" —If the Dragonborn is a Nord *"Pathetic human!" *"Soon, all Nords will be thrall to the Thalmor!" *"You are but a dog, and I am your master!" *"Time for you humans to learn your place!" *"Don't you see?! Elven supremacy is the only truth!" *"On your knees, worm!" *"Death is the only way out of your misery!" *"Long live the Aldmeri Dominion!" *"The justiciars know your face. And we elves have long memories..." *''"Hmm... I don't like you. I think you're a heretic. And so you will die a heretic's death." *"Pathetic excuse for an elf!"'' —If the Dragonborn is an elf and cancelled out dialogue during the first interaction *''"Suffering to all mankind!"'' —During combat *''"Be warned. You have been marked by the Thalmor."'' —Occasionally upon leaving dialogue. Trivia *Attacking and/or killing Justiciars that were not previously hostile will lead to a bounty in the hold where the attack took place. Even if all witnesses are eliminated and there is no bounty, the Hold Guards where the attack took place may nevertheless become hostile (this may be a bug). *The Justiciars may also attack immediately if the Dragonborn is wearing an Amulet of Talos. **This is an easy way to obtain high elf blood for the quest "Discerning the Transmundane." *Attacking and/or killing Justiciars that were not previously hostile may lead to Elrindir in The Drunken Huntsman, and people in Dragonsreach, attacking the Dragonborn. Free the prisoner first to avoid this. *They may be found taking Northwatch Prisoners to Northwatch Keep. * Their hostility is triggered by their factions and low relationship rank, if one modified it through console commands, all their dialogues will not trigger hostility. *Justiciar mages use only Shock and Fire-based magic against the player, as well as Flame Atronachs and/or Storm Atronachs, and will commonly utilize a Ward in combat. Justiciar foot soldiers use only Flames, wards, and occasionally Bound Swords if they do not have a weapon already in their inventory. Bugs * The Thalmor may send an execution team out for the Dragonborn even if they have not done anything to them (i.e. have not attacked their patrols, rescued Thorald Gray-Mane, or started Diplomatic Immunity). *They may attack without provocation, and killing them acquires a bounty. * Random Thalmor patrols (with or without an accompanying prisoner) may attack on sight if one has a bounty in the particular Hold that the Justiciars are encountered in. Paying off said bounty will stop aggression on their part. Appearances * * Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Thalmor Members Category:Skyrim: Random Encounters